


Red Sun

by Chuuyu



Series: Dreamcatcher Timeline Lore [1]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Dreamcatcher lore, Dreamcatcher themselves don’t make an appearance yet, Gen, Song lyrics used as dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22834213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuuyu/pseuds/Chuuyu
Summary: There once was the Tree of Language. It kept peace and harmony through the land. However, once corrupted, everything fell into discord. The light would not come out, and people forgot how to say good things.
Series: Dreamcatcher Timeline Lore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Red Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start to my Dreamcatcher Lore series. Every song and MV that Dreamcatcher has released will be analyzed to make an interwoven and cohesive story.

There once was the Tree of Language. It kept peace and harmony through the land. However, once corrupted, everything fell into discord. _The light would not come out, and people forgot how to say good things. ___

__In the wide spread panic, one used it to it's own advantage. Geomi-Nim, the spider spirit, feeds on manipulation and cruelty. The malicious deeds of others only served to make it grow stronger. Something that wasn’t found too often in this particular day and age._ _

__However once the Tree of Language fell, Geomi-Nim knew it was time to be known as the most superior spirit. First was simply convincing Dal-Nim and Hae-Nim that in this chaos, they were no longer needed. Not the simplest of tasks, but eventually Geomi-Nim managed to deceive them to leave their posts._ _

__"Moon, stop your work. Keep the dark night dark."_ _

__"Sun, stay asleep. Just do as I say."_ _

__Once the sky turned a bloody crimson, a cruel smile twisted Geomi-Nim's mouth into an ugly slant. The cries of it's fellow spirits only fueled it's malicious glee. The spirit closed it's eyes in contentment. It could feel the corrupted minds expanding..._ _

__Meanwhile, the other spirits where holding a council. With the Tree of Language so damaged, overthrowing the cruel spirit's reign of terror wouldn't be so easy. Aside from Geomi-Nim becoming stronger than ever, the great maze morphed and reformed every day. A cold mist draped the land. None of that mattered anymore. The council’s decision was unanimous._ _

__The battle that raged the land was fierce. Many were lost at the hands of Geomi-Nim... But they rose victorious in the end._ _

__Geomi-Nim was forced into the deepest recesses of a dank forest, later known as the Cursed Forest, trapped bitterly at the height of it's power. There it would slowly wither and waste away._ _

__"The end of the night. The cold air of early morning.  
Your eyes shed tears, you’ll regret it. Your whole body trembles."_ _

___._  
.  
. 

__"I'll be back when the trembling stops."_ _

__Geomi-Nim looked up at the red sun._ _

**Author's Note:**

> (Seriously Red Sun’s lyrics are vaguely unsettling)
> 
> Italics are from Scream’s music video.
> 
> Geomi/거미= Korean word for Spider  
> Dal/달= Korean word for Moon  
> Hae/해= Korean word for Sun  
> Nim/님= Highest form of honorific 
> 
> As you can see I’m clearly very creative lol
> 
> Stan Dreamcatcher. 
> 
> Find me at chuuyus.tumblr.com


End file.
